


Fitting In a little too Much

by lasairfhiona



Series: 1_million_words_bingo [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLint fits into an assignment more than Phil is happy about</p><p>1_million words bingo; prompt: bluegrass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting In a little too Much

It was a small town and were it not for the snow capped mountains even in August, he would think he was somewhere in Kentucky. It was all pickup trucks, cowboys with boots and big buckles and country music blaring out of the radios. He hated every minute of it. Even if there were some surprisingly good looking cowboys whose jeans were well fitted showing off their perfect asses and just how big a basket they had.

Clint, however, loved every minute of being undercover here. He fit in perfectly and drove him crazy with his tight jeans and warm voice that sang bluegrass songs while he worked. Go figure, Clint would enjoy himself in the proclaimed Bluegrass capital of the West Coast. He just really hoped his lover would end his fixation on the twangy music when they left this little town or he might have to kill Clint in his sleep.


End file.
